


Soulmate-Speech

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Languages, M/M, Pre-Canon, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A Soulmate AU where soulmates can communicate with each other in a language only they understand. And of course, Philip and Shotaro are soulmates. Set after Begins Night(?)Soulmate language is indicated by the dialogue being initalics.A birthday present for dxkapink on Twitter.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 11





	Soulmate-Speech

Shotaro really didn’t know what to do with this person he had saved. Everything had happened in such a short amount of time.  
And it didn’t help that this stranger was apparently his soulmate.  
Well they must be, since they always spoke in a language that definitely wasn’t Japanese but Shotaro understood perfectly. If he wasn’t this person’s soulmate, he would’ve heard gibberish.  
Right now they were sitting on the floor, and trying to stay away from Shotaro.  
“What’s your name?” Shotaro asked, crouching down. “Hey.”  
_“My name is Philip,”_ the response was in his soulmate language. Philip spoke quietly, and didn’t look at Shotaro more than necessary.  
“Nice to meet you. My name is Shotaro,” he responded, noting that Philip cringed and seemed oddly upset. _“What’s wrong?”_  
Philip smiled, suddenly wanting to be close to Shotaro. _“You can use soulmate-speech!”  
“Of course.”  
“That means we’re soulmates!”_ Philip jumped up.  
“Okay, shh, _it’s late. Please be quiet_ ,” Shotaro said. He liked that Philip was happy, but Shotaro didn’t want anyone to know that he was here.  
_“Can we kiss?”_ Philip asked.  
“...not right now. I need to sleep. You should sleep too,” Shotaro lectured. Philip sat down again, trying to curl into a ball. Shotaro ignored him and went to see about a spare blanket and the couch in the garage.  
When he got back, Philip was staring at the ground, not saying anything.  
“Hey. Philip. Come on!” Shotaro grabbed his arm.  
_“Ah!”_ Philip cried, staring at Shotaro for a moment in fear, before seeming to realize who it was and calming down. He took Shotaro’s hand and walked with him to the garage.  
“It’s not great, but you’ll be sleeping here,” Shotaro explained, tilting his head at Philip’s scared reaction.  
_“Are you okay? A lot happened tonight,”_ he spoke in soulmate-speech, and Philip relaxed.  
_“I love you,”_ Philip responded. _“Sleep with me?”_  
Shotaro stood up, not expecting that question.  
“I’ll st- _I’ll stay until you fall asleep_ ,” Shotaro decided, quickly switching to soulmate-speech.  
_“Where will you go?”_ Philip asked.  
_“To my room.”_ Shotaro thought it would be obvious, but answered anyways. He slept in the main office and there was a small curtain he could use for privacy.  
_“Okay,”_ Philip lay down.  
“Wh- you should get into some pajamas first,” Shotaro didn’t want Philip to sleep in what he had been wearing when he was rescued. “Come on, I’ll get you something.” Shotaro went to look through his clothes. This was fine, it would be a temporary fix until they could buy Philip some clothes...  
Philip started crying.  
“What? What is it? Okay, whatever, wear the dirty clothes you’re wearing now. We’ll have to get you some new clothes sometime, though,” Shotaro said. Philip only got louder.  
“What? Why are you crying? Do you want me to hold your hand? Here,” Shotaro took Philip’s hand in his own. “Shh. _Relax. It’s okay. I’ll take care of you_.”  
Philip wiped his tears away, and fell asleep quickly after that. Shotaro went to his own room.

The next morning, Shotaro woke up to find Philip sleeping next to him. Philip had also stolen all the covers at some point, and they were either on Philip or dropping onto the floor.  
Shotaro got up and made himself some coffee, not wanting to wake Philip yet.  
Shotaro ate his breakfast and looked at Philip when he heard Philip whine. His soulmate briefly kicked the mattress before waking up.  
“Hey Philip. Want some breakfast?” Shotaro asked. Philip shook his head.  
_“What’s wrong? Why do you not like Japanese?”_ Shotaro asked. He knew that soulmates typically preferred talking in soulmate-speech to each other, but that didn’t mean it was required at all.  
_“...almost all of the people who spoke to me in Japanese didn’t care about me,”_ Philip took a minute to articulate.  
“I care about you,” Shotaro replied.  
_“Can you hug me?”_ Philip asked. Shotaro complied.  
Shotaro wasn’t really sure why Philip wanted a hug. But he didn’t mind.  
After a moment, they separated and went to have breakfast.

 _“I think we should buy you some new clothes,”_ Shotaro explained after breakfast. He used soulmate-speech so his partner wouldn’t freak out at the idea. _“So today, we’re going to a store called Windscale, and you can pick out what you like.”  
“Windscale was founded in-“_  
“What?” Shotaro watched as Philip started talking about the history of Windscale off the top of his head. “Er, yes, but,” he stopped talking when he noticed that Philip wasn’t listening.  
Once Philip was done spontaneously talking about Windscale, Shotaro got him into some spare clothes (including shoes) and they headed to Windscale.  
Philip didn’t talk much on the motorcycle ride there, but when they got to the store he did. Somewhat unfortunately, he was talking in soulmate-speech.  
_“And this looks comfy! Can I have it? Look, it comes in pink!”_ Philip said, grabbing a sleeveless jacket that went down to the floor. He was right, it was pink. And there were other colour options, so Shotaro noticed that Philip’s first choice was pink.  
_“You can,”_ Shotaro approved.  
They picked out some shirts and pants that Philip tried on by himself and liked. Shotaro didn’t say anything about Philip buying things from the woman’s section of the store. Philip looked at skirts too, but decided not to get any _“because with the jacket I wouldn’t be able to twirl in the skirt.”_  
“Okay, do you want any more jackets or just that one?”  
Philip picked out another sleeveless jacket that was in green.  
Shotaro bought the clothes for him.

Philip usually spent his time researching in the garage area by accessing the Gaia Library in his head. He wrote on the whiteboards in a mix of languages, including but not limited to Japanese and soulmate-speech, and mumbling to himself, typically in soulmate-speech.  
One evening, Philip went to ask Shotaro when dinner was when there was a knock on the door. The agency was about to close, but Philip answered the door.  
_“We’re about to close, but you-“_  
“Philip-“ Shotaro cut him off. _“Nobody else understands soulmate-speech, remember?”_  
Philip nodded. _“Say it in Japanese.”_  
Philip paused for a second.  
“Tomorrow...come back...we...are going to...close...” he spoke quietly, and Shotaro realized how differently soulmate-speech worked. He understood both fluently, because he had grown up knowing Japanese and soulmate-speech was just something he naturally understood, but Philip had been raised in a quiet environment and had never spoken much, so Japanese was so difficult for him to speak even if he could understand it.  
Shotaro quickly excused the customer and locked the door after they left.  
_“You did so good,”_ Shotaro said, hugging his soulmate. _“I know Japanese is hard.”  
“I did terribly!”_ Philip cried.  
_“Shh, it’s okay. You did your best,”_ Shotaro held him.  
_“I hate that other people don’t understand soulmate-speech,”_ Philip said once he calmed down.  
_“Yeah. But that’s just how it works, if you use soulmate-speech nobody else will understand what you’re saying,”_ Shotaro explained. _“Maybe you should look up how to speak Japanese in the Gaia Library,”_ Shotaro suggested. Philip nodded.  
_“Shotaro...when it’s just us...can we use just soulmate-speech? Because...I like soulmate-speech, it’s prettier,”_ Philip admitted.  
_“Yes,”_ Shotaro approved. _“As long as you speak Japanese when other people are around. And it’ll be okay. You’re still learning.”  
“Thank you Soulmate,”_ Philip smiled.  
_“Wait,”_ Shotaro interrupted the moment. _“Soulmate sounds really formal. Can you call me Partner instead?”  
“Partner?”_ Philip repeated. _“Okay. I love you, Partner,”_ Philip said, leaning in for another hug.  
_“I love you too, Partner,”_ Shotaro said in soulmate-speech.  
They stayed like that for a moment, savouring each other’s presence.


End file.
